nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
26
Match 26 of NoDQ CAW is the first episode of Season 2 as well as the twenty-sixth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match is a fifteen-minute Ironman Match between Superman and Spider-Man with Superman's NoDQ CAW Championship on the line. Match Spider-Man presses the offensive against Superman in the early going with a series of powerful moves. Superman fights back, repeatedly slapping his challenger in the back of the head. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Superman knocks Spider-Man to the outside. Upon returning to the ring, Spider-Man is met with a hurricanrana from the Champion. A pair of World's Strongest Slams from Spider-Man are effective. A Northern Lights suplex into a pin from Superman fails to even get a one count. Spider-Man rushes out of the corner of the ring towards Superman, aiming to connect with a Spear. Superman dodges at the last moment and Spider-Man accidentally hits the referee with the move. When the referee gets to his feet, he gives Superman a point in the match for a disqualification (though, of course, the match does not end). Superman throws Spider-man towards the ropes and meets him with a cutter off the rebound. After a brief back and forth, Superman connects with the Speeding Bullet. Superman attempts a Super STO but the attempt is blocked. Superman punches Spider-Man in the face, bloodying the challenger. Spider-Man fires back, connecting with a Spear for a 2-count. Spider-Man dodges another Speeding Bullet and connects with a Spidey Sense Suplex followed by some Rolling German Suplexes. Spider-Man covers Superman but still only picks up a 2-count. A rake to the eye from Spider-Man cuts Superman's face. The two men briefly fight on the outside of the ring- upon returning to the ring, Spider-Man is caught in a sunset flip pin attempt from Superman, but Spider-Man kicks out of before a count can be made. Superman sets Spider-Man up in the corner and elbows him repeatedly, but Spider-Man counters into a series of strikes of his own before applying a Fujiwara armbar, sadly to no effect. Superman delivers a Dominator to Spider-Man before delivering a Death Valley Driver and a Military Press Slam and a second Dominator. Spider-Man fights Superman off with a double axe handle strike, but Superman is quick to get Spider-Man against the turnbuckle to launch a Super Twisting Arm Breaker. Spider-Man fights back with a piledriver and a World's Strongest Slam, which gets a 2-count, as does a second use of the move. Spider-Man dizzies Superman in the corner of the ring, giving him opportunity to deliver another series of Rolling German Suplexes. This keeps Superman down long enough for Spider-Man to pin him for a 3-count and a point. Superman delivers a Speeding Bullet and sets Superman up for a splash but Spider-Man dodges and delivers a World's Strongest Slam. Spider-Man gives Superman a side walk slam and another Fujiwara armbar but has to break the hold as Superman reaches the ropes. Superman attempts a Speeding Bullet but misses. Spider-Man misses a Spear, leaving him open to a successful Speeding Bullet. Superman follows this up with a Top Rope Underhook Suplex. A Spinout Powerbomb gets Superman a 2-count, and a Spidey Sense Suplex from the challenger gets Spider-Man a 2-count. Superman connects with a Speeding Bullet and then delivers a Super Belly-to-Belly Suplex from the top turnbuckle. Superman tries to Irish whip Spider-Man but Spider-Man reverse the move, sending Superman to the floor outside the ring. Spider-Man launches a senton bomb over the top rope but doesn't connect with it properly, landing hard on the floor. Superman capitalises and apples a surfboard stretch, but Spider-Man fights out of it. The two men return to the ring and Superman Irish whips Spider-Man at the ropes. Off the rebound, Superman delivers a Vertical Exploder Suplex and follows up immediately with a Super STO. Superman connects with a Dominator and climbs to the top rope to deliver a diving knee, largely missing the move before picking up a 2-count. Spider-Man misses with a Spear, but Superman doesn't miss his Speeding Bullet, nor with a second. Superman delivers another Super STO and makes the cover for a 3-count, making the score 2-1 in Superman's favour. Spider-Man gives Superman a giant swing then flops over due to exhaustion. However, Spider-Man gets a second win, punching Superman with vigour in the corner of the ring. Superman makes a cover off a fireman's carry and gets a 2-count. A jawbreaker from Superman dizzies Spider-Man. Superman makes a pin but the referee chooses a bad angle to check Spider-Man's shoulders and fails to count the cover. Spider-Man connects with a Spear and covers Superman for a 2-count. Spider-Man delivers a Spidey Sense Suplex and pins the Champion for a 1-count- the referee ends the match before counting 2 as the match timer expires. Winner: Superman Trivia *Of note, Wade Needham highlights how Spider-Man was unlucky to have been disqualified. However, even if he hadn't been, the final score would have still been 1-1, giving Superman the victory due to the Champion's Advantage rule. If Spider-Man had not been disqualified, Spider-Man would have needed at least one more point to win the match- whether or not the final pin attempt of the match would have given him that remains unknown. Category:Season 2 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches